Juegas conmigo
by Emiita
Summary: Beso, caricia, roce. ¿Es caer bajo? Te lo preguntas y puede que así sea, pero es su juego,  el juego de Ryoma contigo y solo contigo y, lo peor, es que te gusta.


**Declaimer: **El Príncipe del tenis y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno, pero muy poco, una o dos palabras xD Insinuación de lemon, pero sólo eso, insinuar xD

**Resumen:** Beso, caricia, roce. ¿Es caer bajo? Te lo preguntas y puede que así sea, pero es su juego, el juego de Ryoma contigo y solo contigo y, lo peor, es que te gusta.

* * *

><p><strong>Juegas conmigo<strong>

Beso, caricia, roce.

Aún tu mente no asimila lo qué haces. ¿Cómo eres capaz? ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Te lo preguntas una y otra vez y no hallas una respuesta lógica -porque tú amor no tiene lógica.- (_Te amo, Ryoma. ¿Dijiste algo, Ryuzaki?)_

Siempre te repites una y otra vez -hasta el cansancio- "no voy a caer, no una vez más" y al final, terminas en sus brazos. No te puedes resistir a esa mirada gatuna y altanera sobre ti, analizando tus gestos, criticando todas y cada una de tus palabras. No deberías -pero quieres.- Deberías sentirte infravalorada, comparada, humillada. Sin embargo, te cohíbes -como una niña tonta- en vez de molestarte. (_Córtate el pelo, está demasiado largo, Ryuzaki. Lo llevo recogido para que no me moleste, Ryoma.)_

Nunca te dice una sola frase de cariño, ni aunque sea de aprecio. Nada. Todo es puro desdén y si acaso presta atención a lo que le dices te contesta con monosílabos, es lo máximo que obtendrás de él -el gran príncipe de pocas palabras.- Te consuela el hecho de que al menos no es así únicamente contigo, sino con todos, lo que resulta patético, porque ni siquiera eres tan especial para él como para tratarte distinto que a los demás, y eso, duele -duele mucho, como si te clavaran un puñal.- (_Ryoma ¿quieres comer conmigo. Hpm.)_

No te mira, no te toca, apenas y te escucha o te demuestra nada, es inexpresivo y, aun así, cuando caen juntos en el pecado es distinto -o así quieres creerlo.- Cuando están solos él te observa fijamente, atravesándote por completo. Sus ojos siguen siendo gatunos, casi feroces, -como un depredador- pero esta vez muestra en sus orbes un desconocido brillo, que más tarde, descubrirías, es la pasión y la lujuria. (_Te deseo, quiero follarte, Ryuzaki._)

En esos momentos, te toca, sus manos tocan tu suave piel, causándote escalofríos a su paso. Pero su tacto sigue siendo frío, demasiado distante quizás para tu gusto, siempre es una caricia en el instante adecuado y justo, no más de lo necesario -sigue siendo Ryoma, él es así.-

Te desea, pero no te ama.

Te escucha y le escuchas, estás segura de es la primera vez que su penetrante voz te ha deleitado más de un minuto con su sonido. Y resulta irónico, pero la conversación más larga de sus vidas la mantuvieron durante y después de desatarse el infierno ardiente de sus cuerpos. (_Ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto, Ryuzaki. Sí, Ryoma.)_

Sin embargo, te sientes vacía -tan vacía.- La única forma de sentirlo cerca de ti, de poder sentir algo de cariño de su parte, es de esta forma -cayendo en el pecado, follando, porque no hacen el amor.- ¿Es caer bajo? Te lo preguntas y puede que así sea, pero es su juego, su juego contigo y solo contigo y, lo peor, es que te gusta. (_Sigue Ryoma, quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Joder, cállate._)

Y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que le amas desde hace 4 años. De que le animas en sus partidos, de que le admiras cuando logra impresionar al profesor con su inglés -aunque él ni lo valore- o te preocupas por él cuando se deja dormir y sabes que será regañado. Él eso no lo ve -está ciego- no es consciente de otra cosa que no sea su mundo -el mundo de Ryoma.-

Nunca pensaste que él le prestaría atención al sexo femenino, o al sexo en general. Nunca salió con alguien, no mostraba interés alguno por las chicas como hacían los demás adolescentes de su edad. Y aun así, aquí están los dos. No son novios, mucho menos amigos, pero están bailando la danza del diablo juntos.

–Juegas conmigo, Ryoma–susurras con voz queda y sabes que él, no te ha escuchado pero no te importa, porque danza contigo, sólo contigo -Ryoma juega contigo.-

* * *

><p><em>Vale, primer fic del príncipe del tenis xD Y esto fue porque en realidad lo tenía escrito como un original, aunque siempre se me vinieron a la cabeza la imagen de esos dos pj en esa situación cuando lo escribía...pero no me animaba a ponerlos, hasta hoy porque una amiga me dijo que encajaba con ellos...por eso edité el original y aquí está xD <em>

_No me maten (?) xD_


End file.
